This one time at band camp
by Libideth
Summary: Gakuen hetalia characters go to band camp. A lot transpires. Read the prologue. Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

Ok. I'm writing again! YAY! So, this is the prologue to a band camp fic. It's gonna be LONG. YES, VERY LONG. why? Because I have a lot planned for it. :D So, I'll be typing up the first chapter soon and post it ASAP. Feel free to take this sucky prologue as you will.

* * *

The deafening roar of jumbled, misguided instruments rang throughout the small, un-air-conditioned band room. Today was the last day of school for the St. Hetalia Academy and the beginning of an awesome-filled summer for the students attending. To start it off, the school's famed annual band camp was scheduled to start the day after tomorrow, as it's 4th year running (it was student ran and so everyone was skeptic as to how long it would last). 3 years of old students along with the noobs would pack up into the bright school bus heading for who knows where.

Finally the ruckus died down as a student, also known as Roderich head of the band and overall music committee took to the stage. He was a junior but earned the respect of most seniors because of his musical abilities. He preferred to play piano but he could play just about every instrument in the room at least adequately. He was easily angered and very strict, which added to his teacher-like aura (and his inability to land a girlfriend and keep her).

"Quiet! Quiet!" He called as Alfred banged on the snare drum a couple times to annoy a red-faced Arthur in front of him. The saxophone player reluctantly stopped before he could shoot back with the highest, squeakiest note he could manage, going up 2 octives. Unfortunately he had to settle for glaring at the American with sharp emerald eyes before turning his attention back to the conductor.

"Now, this will be the last meeting at St. Hetalia Academy for our seniors and those who will not join us next year. In honor of those students, I have given you all and opportunity to play as a group, band, orchestra, and guitar as a whole class. Now, I am taking requests as to what we play, but seniors get first pick." The Austrian concluded formally, tapping his music stand absently. Hands shot up from all over the room and Rodrich politely called on Arthur.

"American Idiot."

"Hey! I don't like that song, it's /racist/!" Alfred complained, banging on the cymbals repeatedly to further show his annoyance.

"It's not racist you bloody numbskull..." Arthur rolled his eyes, his British accent laced with contempt. _Stupid freshman, thinking he can get in the way of a senior's decision!_

Gilbert sighed, "If you don't want to play the freaking song then just get Matt to play it _instead_, duh!" The albino offered over the roar, using the bow to his violin to point at the Canadian in the far back corner of the percussion section. Said Canadian stood up looking frazzled and off-guard as he made his way to the drums.

"Eh, I guess I could..."

"Who?" His little polar bear asked, he wasn't supposed to be at school but nobody cared (or noticed). A chorus of "Who?"'s followed the bear's as everyone tried to figure out who this "Matt" that Gilbert was talking about was.

Alfred shrugged, "Sure, why not?" and handed his identical twin the drumsticks. Gilbert smirked with satisfaction, turning back to his sheet music and one-sided conversation with his younger brother Ludwig who kept spacing out and staring at the flute section.

"Ok, now that that's settled. A 1, a 1, a 1, 2, 3, 4!" Rodrich tapped along with the numbers and the room was engulfed in music once again.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur and before the students knew it, they were boarding the bright yellow school buses headed towards the most memorable Summer of their lives.

* * *

Are you bored to death yet? No? Write a review!


	2. The Bus ride

I didn't finish it exactly... But I wrapped it up anyway. Why? Because I don't have ANY light in order to look at what I actually originally wrote in my notebook... So Prussia's big (AWESOME) prank will have to wait till next chapter. :P Sorry. Have patience.

* * *

A hot, stinky, sweaty, disgusting bus was not Heracle's favorite place to sleep, at _all_.

Especially not with his huge French horn case (decorated with pictures, stickers, and other assorted items of cats) sitting on his lap like an anchor. Oh, and of course his archenemy was sitting only a person away, right next to the guy he had a huge crush on. Said archenemy was certainly not making his presence any easier on the Greek as he rambled on about something to do with what he looked like when he was little in a tone so loud that half the bus could hear the embarrassing comments he was making.

But he managed. Ah, he only did so because, well, Kiku's shoulder _was_ soft and smelled really nice and he was tired after waking up so early this morning… Not to mention he was usually tired anyway. Plus, he had instant entertainment as the Japanese boy he was using as a pillow, would blush bright red and wriggle now and then when his breath fanned onto his neck or his lips crashed into the skin and made him realize how close he was to Heracles. Maybe this ride wasn't so bad.

Kiku's trumpet rested on the floor, safely secured between his feet in an attempt to keep it from sliding away. If there was one thing he hated about bus rides it was the high probability of losing one's possessions. Especially something so valuable and expensive- Eep! There went Heracle's lips again!

The Japanese boy shivered and squirmed slightly as they hit a bump and the tan boy's lips lightly brushed his neck. He gulped and prayed that he would make it through the ride without dying of embarrassment, or worse, losing it and punching Heracles.

Sadiq was lucky, all he had to bring with him were his two sets drumsticks that easily fit in his pockets and could never really be lost. After all, what are you gonna do, throw them into a lake? Like that would ever happen… Although, knowing himself Sadiq would make sure to stay away from the lake…

He had two pairs of drumsticks, the boring ones that were just plain wood and the "special" ones that had the Turkish flag all over them. At the moment, his "special" ones were in his back pocket and as he talked to Kiku about what he wanted to do once they got to camp, they stuck out the back slightly, rubbing against the back of his seat. And of course, Kiku wasn't really listening to him; Sadiq could tell by the way he wasn't responding except with the occasional "Mm-hmm…. Oh…. Hai…" Freshmen were _always _inattentive and annoying. Look at Heracles for example- the only thing Sadiq remembered about his freshman year was that he had a nice butt… Oh, and he was sleepy.

The nice butt part kind of got him in trouble when Sadiq decided to ask him out. They went out for 3 weeks and broke up because they were fighting too much. Not much happened either besides yelling, the throwing of hard objects, and a couple sweet make-up kisses from the Turk. So, naturally they've been fighting ever since. It figures that they'd be stuck in the same seat and dorm. If they survived camp they were a couple of lucky bastards for sure.

On the other end of the bus, nearer to the back, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were causing their usual chaos. Antonio was sitting in between his two friends, leaning over the back of the seat in front of him and annoying a tomato-faced Lovino who happened to be his boyfriend. All he had to do was blow a puff of air onto the back of the boy's neck and call him "Lovi~," then, presto, he'd explode into a cute little fit, knocking his flute to the ground for the up-teenth time. Ah, good times…

Meanwhile, Francis was having some fun of his own, which was never good. He kept groping Antonio's rear as it stuck in the air as he bent over the seat. After about the 5th time, the Spaniard good-naturedly put his acoustic guitar case between them. Francis scowled and after trying to move the guitar decorated with tomato stickers and a huge "ESPANA~" written in red letters down the middle, he just as good-naturedly moved onto his favorite big-browed Arthur (literally). Arthur was not happy afterwards.

Gilbert on the other hand was not having any fun at all, on the contrary he was participating in a fight so large that half of the bus could hear every profanity and disturbing word that was uttered and a couple of the students had turned around to watch and bet on the winner with their friends and even just random kids sitting around them. Everyone knew that the Prussian plus his brother Ludwig equals disaster, add Rodrich, Elizaveta, and Feliciano and you have World War III in a confined space.

"Screw you!" Rodrich yelled, his glasses now in shattered remains on the floor. He swung a blind punch in the direction of Gilbert's snicker, instead hitting his ex in the back of the head.

After about thirty minutes of fighting and not a single glance from the bus driver, who was listening to some 80s song on his iPod (The first 10 rows could tell you this because the man was going deaf and so he had the volume all the way up and if you stood too close you were practically wishing that you could take the machine and throw it out the window) and was literally oblivious to all that was happening on _his _bus. Even though Rodrich had a red mark over his left cheek and broken glasses, Gilbert was sprawled out over the back of his seat, unconscious, and Feliciano was crying because Eliza had accidentally nailed him instead of the albino she was aiming for. Yet no one could tell you how it all had started…

A couple of students even made out on the bus ride, and rumors told even worse. The whole bus was buzzing for the first 4 hours with gossip and pointless conversations normally going along the lines of, "Did you see what _ was doing with _ in the _ row?" "Yeah! I know! _ told me all about it! They are so messed up, you know? I even heard that they wanted to do _ when we go to camp!" "What? Really?" Of course the conversation varied and sometimes deviated from the normal. (especially if they were a couple making out in which case the dialogue went more like, "Mm~… Mmph~…. _ you're a great kisser~..." "You too _~" "Do you think we'll get in trouble?" "Of course not! *Kisses again*" "Mm~! *gigglesnort*")

As the bus continued to the destination no one really knew yet, everyone knew at least one thing- Like this bus ride the 2 weeks that they were about to spend as a group wouldn't be anything less than the best most unusual time of their lives.

* * *

SO SHORT! WAI? T_T PLEASE REVIEW.

And sorry that this chapter has like no dialogue... I was just trying to get around to introducing characters, describing relationships, so on and so forth. Bare with me.


End file.
